


Piece by Piece

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, See beginning notes, Yacchan is a smol child, akaashi's dad is #1 worst dad in the universe, akaashi's dad is an asshole, bokuakayachi family fluff at the end, but i pieced him back together in the end, i tore akaashi apart, i tried to make akaashi savage, i'm a bad mother, lots of flashbacks and time skips, so i'm not that bad, so is his mom, trigger warning might apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Akaashi has a shitty life growing up, but two people come into his life and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece by Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I've had this idea for a couple weeks and I finally typed it out!
> 
> This was totally inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Piece by Piece" (idol version)
> 
> Rated T because I feel insecure about children reading this.
> 
> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> I guess I can put a trigger warning just in case. For people who have had very bad experiences with their parents not accepting them for who they are. This might trigger an unwanted memory, so please read with caution.

Akaashi was at the airport with his mom and dad.  For a reason that he couldn't understand, his father was leaving him and his mom.  His parents hugged and said their goodbyes.  His dad turned around and walked away without sparing a glance to him.  At the age of 6, Akaashi Keiji watched his father leave him without saying a word.

 

~

 

15 years later, Akaashi graduated at the top of his photography class.  He had many ups and downs throughout those 15 years. There were two events in his life that he could never forget:

 

The first was when he was told why his father left and never contacted him.  His mother couldn't take his constant questions about his dad anymore, and told him the reason.  _"He said that you were too pretty to be a boy.  Said that he couldn't handle having a son who looked more of a girl than a boy."_ Is what his mother told him.  He remembers feeling numb.  Remembers his mother crying and apologizing to him.  He didn't know why she was apologizing.  It wasn't her fault that he didn't look manly at the age of 6.  He excused himself, and locked himself in his room for the whole week.  He only ate when his mom left food at his door, and he put the dirty dishes back when he was done.  He was 12 at the time. 

 

The next event that scarred Akaashi happened when he was 16. He was doing so well in high school, being at the top of his class.  His mother was so proud of him.  She kept bragging about how brilliant he was, and how she raised him all by herself.  His mom made sure that he ate well, and kept complimenting him.  He really thought, no… he felt that his mother wouldn't leave his side no matter what he does.  But he was wrong…. Very wrong.  In the middle of his second year, he discovered something about himself.  He always thought it was weird that he didn't like girls a lot, and shrugged it off thinking that it's because he hasn't met a girl who he cared enough about.  It wasn't until he went to a swimming tournament that he realized the reason why he wasn't attracted to girls.  One look at the muscles those men had had Akaashi staring and blushing a bit.  Of course, he didn't accept it at first because he was thinking about what his mother would think. After a couple days of thinking about whether or not he should tell his mom, he thought _She's my mom. She didn't abandon me.  She stayed and took care of me.  She'll love me the same._ With that mindset, Akaashi told his mother his sexuality.  The outcome was not what he expected.  His mother was not understanding at all.  She denied that her one and only child came out to her as gay.  Then she got angry.  Akaashi thought that she would settle down after some time, but once again, he was wrong.

 

3 months before his high school graduation, Akaashi received acceptance letters from famous universities all over Japan.  Some of them gave him a full scholarship that paid not only his tuition, but for his books and dorm, as well as giving him a monthly allowance.  Of course, Akaashi didn't want to be too far from his mom, but one night she absolutely tore his heart to pieces.  "Keiji, I want you out.  I can't accept you for liking other men.  If you're going to keep this up, I want you out after you graduate." She said to him and walked away.  Akaashi cried his eyes out, and started to build a wall around his heart.

 ~~~

Akaashi graduated and moved far away from Tokyo; specifically, he moved to Nagasaki and accepted a scholarship that paid for everything and gave him monthly allowances at Nagasaki University.  Akaashi decided to major in photography.  It was something he enjoyed; something that took his mind off of the things that bothered him. 

 

2 years later, Akaashi received a phone call from one of his aunts.  His mother had passed away due to natural causes.  She told him that they'll take care of the preparations, and all she wanted was for him to be present during the funeral.  Even though his mother didn't accept him for who he is, Akaashi still felt sad.  He was upset that he couldn't prove to her that it didn't matter who he loved.  All that matter was happiness. 

 

A week after the phone call, Akaashi went back to Tokyo for his mother's funeral.  He wasn't surprised when no one greeted him, or even looked at him.  He sat through the service, and paid his respects.  Just as he was going to leave, he bumped into his father.  It's amazing that he even remembers the face of the person who abandoned him at a young age for a ridiculous reason.

 

His father looked at him with sharp eyes, "Your mother told me what happened." His father sighed, "I expected better from you. If you can't look like a man, you could at least act like one.  You're too refined." He shakes his head, "Obviously, I can't accept this.  It's good that you're all grown up now. You're no longer a part of this family." And with that, his father walked away.

 

Akaashi felt empty.  He didn't know what he did wrong, but he didn't care either.  He just walked back to the hotel he was staying at, and completed the wall around his heart.  The next day, he went back to Kyushu, and continued his studies like nothing happened.  Akaashi kept to himself, only talked to the people he had to. 

 

Another two years passed and Akaashi graduated at the top of his class.  He immediately found work at a famous photographing company.  The company received a portfolio from one of Akaashi's professors.  They loved his work, and offered to hire him as soon as they could.  Akaashi gladly accepted their offer.  The company even gave him a place to stay that was near the company.

 

~~~

 

One night, as Akaashi was walking home, he noticed a little girl was collapsed on the sidewalk.  Her breathing was very shallow.  He was lucky that there was a hospital that was a 15 minute walk away.  He picked her up and ran to the hospital.  Akaashi learned that the little girl's name is Yachi Hitoka, and that her parents were killed in the murder that happened the previous week.  She was weak because she hadn't eaten anything since then.  Akaashi gladly took her under his wing, and made sure that she had everything she needed. He also kept her name in honor of her parents.

 

After months of taking care of Hitoka, Akaashi crossed paths with a man who looked too happy to be alive.  Akaashi wondered who that very happy man was. When Akaashi dropped Hitoka at school for her first day, he learned that the man is Hitoka's teacher.  He learns that his name is Bokuto Koutarou, and that he absolutely loves children.  He loves them so much that he became an elementary teacher. 

 

Every week, Akaashi learns something about Bokuto.  He learned that Bokuto used to play volleyball in high school, and that he was one of the top 5 aces.  He learned that Bokuto loves owls just as much as he loves children, which is why spikes his hair with an ungodly amount of hair gel.  Akaashi also learns that Bokuto is good natured, and that he loves with all his heart and soul. 

 

As time went on, Akaashi started getting more job requests during the evening.  He often picked up Hitoka late because of this, but it seems that Bokuto and Hitoka don't mind it.  Hitoka enjoys playing with Bokuto while waiting for her dad.  At some point, Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged numbers so that it'll be easier for Akaashi to tell Bokuto if he'll be late. 

 

One night, Akaashi got to the school later than usual.  When he arrived, Bokuto noticed that Akaashi's breathing was labored and that he seemed a bit flushed.

 

"DADDY!!" Hitoka yelled and ran to her dad.

 

"Hey Akaashi! You feeling alright?" Bokuto had asked.

 

Akaashi smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair.  He looked at Bokuto and nodded. "I'm fine Bokuto-san.  I'm just a bit tired and stressed from work.  It's nothing really. Thank you for asking." Akaashi said. Just as he was going to walk away, Akaashi faltered and would've collapsed if Bokuto hadn't caught him.  Luckily, Hitoka was getting her bag ready so Akaashi didn't have to worry about her overreacting. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay Akaashi? I can give you guys a ride home if you want." Bokuto offered while trying to steady Akaashi.

 

"It's fine… really." Akaashi said smiling weakly at Bokuto. 

 

Bokuto's heart ached seeing that painful smile.  "Akaashi, just let me-"

 

"DADDY! JUST LET BOKUTO SENSEI HELP!" Hitoka yelled. The two men looked at Hitoka with startled expressions.  "All you do is work. Even I noticed that the area around your eyes got darker.  I bet you thought that I didn't see you take medicine this morning too." Hitoka huffed and looked at her dad with worried eyes, "I know you're sick daddy, so please let Bokuto sensei help." Hitoka ended her little speech with puppy eyes.

 

Akaashi sighed in defeat, "Fine." He says as Hitoka beams in happiness. He then turns to Bokuto, "Thank you Bokuto-san. I hope I'm not bothering you."

 

"Of course you're not bothering me Akaashi.  I wouldn't have offered, if I minded." Bokuto says giving Akaashi a reassuring smile. "Come on. I'll lock up and we can get you and Yacchan home."

 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "Yacchan?"

 

Bokuto laughed, "Yup. Yacchan. It became her nickname before any of us knew it."

 

"Daddy! Let's go home! I'm hungry!!" Hitoka yells as she heads for the door.

 

Akaashi chuckles and follows his daughter out as Bokuto locks up.  They get into Bokuto's car, and Akaashi gives him directions as he drives.  When they finally arrived to the apartment, Hitoka had fallen asleep.  Akaashi was about to carry his daughter when big, strong hands grabbed his shoulders, "I'll carry her Akaashi.  You just take your time walking.  Don't overexert yourself." Bokuto gave him a small smile and gently pushed Akaashi to the side.  Akaashi listened and walked slowly to the elevator.  Soon enough, Bokuto was able to catch up with him when he pressed the button for the elevator to go up.  The three got on, and got off on the 7th floor.  Bokuto followed right behind Akaashi while being careful to not wake Hitoka up.

 

Once inside, Akaashi went straight to his room, just wanting to sleep his stress away.  Little did he know that Hitoka woke up, and had convinced Bokuto to stay.

 

~~~

 

Akaashi woke up feeling refreshed.  He walked out of his room only to find his daughter and Bokuto asleep in a pile of pillows and blankets.  Akaashi couldn't help but to smile at the sight.  He walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Now, that he was finally awake and functioning, Akaashi decided to make breakfast.  It's a Saturday morning, so he figured that Bokuto didn't have work today.  Breakfast is a good way to thank him for everything he has done for him and Hitoka. 

 

Soon enough, Bokuto and Hitoka woke up to the smell of bacon.  The three ate breakfast, and Bokuto stayed until late afternoon. 

 

As time went on again, Akaashi found Bokuto at his residence quite often.  He didn't mind since Hitoka was happy to have him around.  One day, Akaashi found himself loving the guy.  He was happy, but at the same time he was scared.  What if Bokuto wasn't gay?  What if he's straight and homophobic like his parents? He would be living his high school life again.  Akaashi couldn't shake off the feeling.  No matter how many hints Bokuto gave him, Akaashi just brushed it off.

 

Then, one Sunday night, as Akaashi had just put Hitoka to bed, his phone rang.  Bokuto had asked to see him right outside his door.  He obliged and went out when he heard a knock.  Akaashi didn't have the time to say a greeting before he was pulled forward and had lips smashing his own.  Just when he had processed what was happening, Bokuto was pulling away. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and pulled him back in. Bokuto gasped at the sudden movement, but smiled when their lips met.  Eventually, the two had to pull away to catch their breaths.  It was silent, but Bokuto broke it too soon.

 

"Akaashi… I really really like you. And I would like to date you if possible." Akaashi smiled and nodded. He didn't realize he was crying until Bokuto ran his thumb over his cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Akaashi, why are you crying? Did I go too far? I overstepped my boundaries, didn't I?"

 

Akaashi buried his face on Bokuto's chest, "It's not that. I'm just happy. I… I didn't have a good experience when I came out to my mother. I've been scared these past weeks, thinking you would reject me."

 

Bokuto just hugged Akaashi, letting him cry.  When Akaashi had settled down, Bokuto said, "Akaashi, I'm here. I'll always be here for as long as you let me.  I promise to never hurt you, and I'll be sure to take good care of Yacchan too.  You can trust me."

 

Akaashi held Bokuto tighter until he had to let go to go back inside.  Bokuto kissed him good night and left to go back home.  Akaashi felt that he can really trust Bokuto, so he did.

 

~~~

Years passed and Bokuto had basically become part of Akaashi's family.  He even moved in not too long ago.  Akaashi was eternally grateful for Bokuto's love and loyalty to him and Hitoka.  Especially since his fame as a photographer kept increasing.  Bokuto was not only the perfect boyfriend, but he was also a perfect father figure to Hitoka.  There have been many times when Akaashi caught himself smiling at Bokuto and Hitoka when they playfully argued about small things.  He was living his life happily until he bumped into his father when the three of them were out shopping at the mall.

 

His father's eyes narrowed at him, "Keiji. I see that you haven't changed a bit." He said as he looked to Bokuto and Hitoka. "You even adopted a child. You know, if you had just been the way you should've, you could've had a child of your own."

 

Hitoka coward in Bokuto's arms, "Looks like you were always meant to be a failure. I was right to cut off ties with you." He glared at Bokuto, "Not only did I not think you would be gay, but to date someone who is as immature and childish as an actual child. Tsk tsk. I don't know why I still expect things from you Keiji." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

 

Bokuto was about to say something, but Akaashi beat him to it. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Akaashi yelled out with hands balled up into fists. He glared back at his so called father. "Not only did you abandon me at the age of 6 because I didn't _look_ like a boy, but you cut off ties with me because of my sexuality! I stopped caring what you thought of me because obviously, you're not a good father, and mom only loved me because I gave her a reputation. She hated me when I came out to her! I trusted her and she betrayed me." Akaashi said through clenched teeth and pointed a finger at him.  "So you can say and think anything you want about me, but don't you dare insult the man who stayed with me through every single hardship, and loved every flaw I had. Don't you dare judge my daughter just because she isn't "biologically" mine.  You abandoned me and he picked me up.  You burned holes in me, and he filled them up with love and compassion.  And you wanna know something? I know for a fact that he won't abandon Hitoka like how you abandoned me. I know that he'll take of things when needed.  I'm obviously being taken care of, not just by my boyfriend, but also by my daughter. She is my reminder that life can get better.  That life isn't just about proving yourself to the world.  It's about being yourself. So you can take your homophobic ass out of my sight! You are not allowed to be around me or my family." Akaashi spat and stomped away. 

 

Bokuto gaped and tried to process what had just happened.  After everything clicked in his brain, he ran out to catch up with Akaashi.

 

"Papa? Is dad okay?"

 

Bokuto patted her back, "He'll be fine. Don't worry. Let's try to look for him tho- Oh! There he is!" Bokuto yelled while pointing.  Akaashi was sitting on a bench not too far from them, obviously sulking. Bokuto jogged to him with Hitoka still in his arms. "Hey" he said quietly. Akaashi looked up and extended his arms out.  Hitoka leaned down, and Akaashi took her into his arms.  He hugged her tightly as Bokuto sat down next to him. "Akaashi, it's okay. I'm happy that you said those things because that's what I intend to do." Bokuto holds one of Akaashi's hands. "I'm not going to leave you guys, and I'll love the both of you with all my heart and soul. You two are the best things that have happened in my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Bokuto slips a silver ring onto Akaashi's ring finger.  "Looks like you're stuck with me until my dying breath."

 

Akaashi stared wide eyed at the ring, processing what Bokuto just said. He met Bokuto's eyes, "Did… did you just propose to me without giving me a chance to answer?" he asked as Hitoka poked at the ring.

 

Bokuto chuckled, "You basically gave me your answer when you told that guy off.  That actually gave me more confidence to do this to be honest."

 

Akaashi laughed and leaned into Bokuto for a family hug, "Of course I'll marry you. Marrying you just makes everything official." Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the cheek.

 

"Hey! No fair! I want kisses too you know!" The two men looked at their now pouting daughter, and smiled.

 

"How could we ever forget about you, little one?" Bokuto asked and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  Akaashi followed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

"You know that we love you the most." Akaashi said as they snuggled into each other on a bench in a mall where everyone can see them.  Akaashi didn't care.  He was just happy that he won't have to build that wall around his heart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I really like smol child yachi.  
> I'm always giving Akaashi problems, and I don't know why. Please don't yell at me. 
> 
> I've got a series that I'm writing out, but nothing will be published until I am free from the clutches of evil (college). 
> 
> So yeah! Leave comments (cuz they're awesome) and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Scream to me about headcannons and your favorite characters on tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
